New Year's Resolution
by Mavis-Sama
Summary: Now she knew why he didn't go to gyms / Nalu / chapter cover belongs to alina-chan /


It seemed like a good idea at first, but then again, that's how most things start out.

Natsu had been ecstatic when she had asked him to work out with her. She knew he would be though. Exercising was one of his favorite things to do, and getting to join his girlfriend in one of his favorite activities had set his heart ablaze. She had gotten a membership at a new gym in December, and bringing her boyfriend as a guest would get her a small discount on her monthly fee. Plus, having Natsu around to push her to her limit would probably help her to actually keep her New Year's resolution for once.

Yes, it all seemed so flawless in theory.

_"Fire dragon's iron fist!"_

**CRASH!**

Lucy sighed heavily, hopping off of the treadmill she had been walking on and heading down to the weight lifting area of the gym. The smell of burnt rubber filled her nose, and she couldn't help but notice the disgruntled whispers of a few employees who were picking up the charred remains of a punching bag off of the floor. The girl scowled, her eyes scanning the gym floor for her pyromaniac partner and his furry blue companion. When she spotted a headful of spiky pink hair peaking up from a bench pressing set, she meaningfully strutted across the floor as she formed the words to scold him with.

_You can't just destroy private property, Natsu! You're going to have to buy them a new punching bag! If you're going to burn everything, I'm not going to invite you back here. Now you should go and… and…_

Lucy's mental preparation for the upcoming speech was interrupted as she caught sight of him. He was stretched on the bench, his feet flat on the floor as he forcefully lifted the bar into the air. He had to have had every weight possible shoved onto the steel rod, and the strain it was putting on his arms had made them flex and bulge. She let her eyes travel across the bare expanse of his chest, taking in the dip of his collar bone and the augmented muscles of his pecs as they coiled and uncoiled with his efforts. His abs were even more defined than usual, the tension that he was putting on them tightening his abdomen to a firm, inflated state. His thighs were decently covered by his shorts, his scarf tied around his hips and blocking her view of any pelvic muscles she might have been able to gawk at. His calves were displayed openly though, the muscles swollen and cut to perfection. The phrase "they could cut diamonds" came to mind. He was drenched in sweat, and as he lifted his head to look at her, she couldn't help but notice the way his wet bangs had fallen into his eyes. She had seen this pumped up version of Natsu before, but it was usually while she was sleeping, and it most often involved her bed instead of a weight lifting bench-although there had been a few dreams where he was in this alluring state in more public places like this…

"-Lucy!"

The girl was startled out of her stupor, the boy looking at her curiously as he pumped the barbell once again. How long had she been staring at him?

"Uh-uh, yeah?" She stuttered, her cheeks flaming as she thought of how openly she had gawked at him- and in such a public place!

"I said do you need something. I thought you said you were going to be on the treadmill."

The girl quickly cleared her throat, reeling in her train of thought as she was reminded of what she had come down here for.

"Uhm yes, I need to talk to you."

"Ok" the boy said with a hint of nervousness. He knew that when Lucy needed to talk, it usually involved him being in trouble. "Just let me finish this set real quick."

"Just 2 more, Natsu! You can do it!" Happy shouted enthusiastically. Lucy couldn't help but snicker at the slayer's choice of a spotter. He didn't honestly think that Happy could lift even the smallest weight on that barbell, did he?

"And…done!" Natsu chirped after a few moments, a broad smile gracing his lips as he reached his goal. Lucy was just about to begin her speech when Natsu tossed the barbell to the side, cracking the gym floor with a loud snapping noise. She looked to the boy in horror, stiffening as she heard a deep voice call out from across the room.

**_"Oi! What are you doing to my gym?!"_**

10 minutes later, Lucy and Natsu were sitting on the curb outside the gym, the girl stripped of her gym membership and any chance of getting into any affiliating branch. Happy had scurried off when the man had started yelling at them, claiming he was just a cat and couldn't be at fault. He was going to get it later, but for now her attention was on the man beside her. The glare she was giving him could have been considered lethal, and he gave her a sheepish glance in return.

"Well… We still have the training arena at the guild, right?" He chimed hopefully, trying to ease the blonde's rage with a grin. She sighed in resignation at the sight of his smile. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him when he flashed that heart-stopping grin of his.

"Hehe! See, it'll be fine!" Natsu boasted, the boy stretching out on the curbside as he cast a quick glance back at the gym behind them. He started chuckling, no doubt reflecting on the way the owner's veins had popped when he shouted, and soon he was crippled with deep, bellowing laughter.

Yes, this had definitely been a bad idea, but as Lucy listened to her lover's laugh fill the January air, she found she didn't really care anymore.

She never kept her New Year's resolutions anyway.


End file.
